I Don't Belong Here
by xXDarkRiftXx
Summary: One day, Rainbow Dash finds a strange unicorn named Star who claims to be from another world. Star believes that this is the perfect world that he was looking for, but will the other ponies accept his kind as easily as Rainbow Dash, or will they turn against him? OC X Rainbow Dash. RATING MAY CHANGE!


_**I Don't Belong Here**_  
_Chapter 1: A Whole New World_

Star wasn't quite the ordinary boy. He lived on his own, and didn't have many friends. The few he did have were usually out of touch. He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He breathed a deep sigh. He wondered if there was a better world out there, no conflict, no hurt, a perfect world, if you will. He usually kept himself up all night thinking about it. It isn't that he didn't like the world, but he wished that it would be a better place. He sighed and shut his eyes to try to sleep. It was a little strange, he didn't usually feel this tired. He laid still on his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. But something felt… Wrong… Suddenly he grew restless, now unable to rest.

"What's going on?" He thought out loud. He was as still as possible. He shut his eyes again. He heard a sudden whoosh. He opened his eyes to see that he was not in his room! Instead, he saw it getting smaller, and smaller. He was falling! He screamed trying to grab onto something, there was nothing. He looked below him. Just blackness, as if he was falling into nothingness. He covered his face and shut his eyes, waiting for a disgusting splat when gravity took its toll on him. But it didn't happen. He just kept falling, and falling. He felt the strangest sensation, as if his very form was changing shape. He felt his fingers coming together, forming some sort of permanent fist. His height slowly began to decrease. It seemed like we was turning into a completely different creature. He screamed again, horrified at what was happening to him.

* * *

The blue Pegasus laid back on a cloud, relaxing.

"Ah, I did good today." She said, a smug smile on her face. She looked up at the sky above her. (Well, and around her.) Barely any clouds. She put on some sunglasses and placed her hooves behind her head. Suddenly, she heard something. Her ears perked up. It sounded like… Screaming… From above her… She took of her sunglasses and looked up. "What in Equestria?" She squinted and saw a figure falling from the sky. When she looked closer, she saw that it was a pony! "Whoah!" She quickly flew up to the pony, catching him in midair. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily. The Pegasus tilted her head. "What in Equestria is a unicorn doing falling from the sky?" She saw the unicorn open his eyes. He gasped loudly. "Hey, you okay buddy?" The unicorn frantically looked around, hyperventilating.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? I was just in my room, and then, and then I fell, and, and I just kept falling, and, and, and…"

"Whoa there, calm down dude!" The unicorn just stared at her, astonished.

"D-d… Did you just talk?"

"Um… Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"B-but… You're a… You're a pony… You… Aren't supposed to talk…"

"Okay, I'd really like to know what's going on here. You know that you're a pony too, right?" The unicorn gasped.

"What are you…?" The unicorn looked down at his hooves. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The unicorn held his head with his hooves. "You don't understand, none of this should be happening! Where I come from, ponies don't talk, and unicorns and pegasi are just mythical creatures!"

"Look man, I don't know what in Equestria you're talking about, so I'm taking you to Twilight. Maybe she can help you with… Whatever is going on…" The unicorn just stared at the oddly colored Pegasus. "Hey, what's your name anyways?" The unicorn blinked.

"My name..? I'm Star." The Pegasus smiled at Star.

"Well it's nice to meet ya'! I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash! I'm the one that made this beautiful clear sky you see today!" Rainbow Dash pointed to the sky, and Star looked up at it. Barely a cloud there.

"Well, it sure looks like you did a good job."

"You're darn right!" Star smiled at how boastful she was. He looked up at the huge tree in front of them.

"Hey, what's this Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh! It looks like we're here already! This is Twilight Sparkle's library." Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. Soon after, the door opened, and behind it stood an all purple unicorn.

"What is it Rainbow Dash?" She asked. She then turned to Star. "And who is this?"

"Uh… Well Twilight… This is a little odd. You see, Star here just… Sorta fell from the sky."

"What? Fell from the sky? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, and he's acting a bit weird. He says that where he comes from, ponies don't talk, and unicorns and pegasi don't exist!"

"That's strange... Star, just where do you come from?" Star just stared at Twilight and sighed.

"You don't understand, I… I'm not supposed to be here. I'm… I'm a human…"


End file.
